


Only Fools Fall For You

by khaleesiq



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/pseuds/khaleesiq
Summary: Simon is tired of being kept in this house all day. But he's not tired of Raphael. He never could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this probably makes no sense but I've been wanting to write something about vampires and Simon and Raphael were perfect for it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from "Fools" by Troye Sivan.

Of all the things Simon thought he would be annoyed about regarding his vampirism, having a babysitter never came to mind. Not being able to walk in the sunlight, sure. Avoiding garlic, no problem. Steering clear of churches, well he’s Jewish so that’s not something he was ever worried about. But having Raphael constantly looking over his shoulder? Definitely not okay.

“Do you mind?” Simon asks, sending Raphael a glare. All he’s doing is trying to find a book in Raphael’s expansive library. He’s not even searching in the vampire history section. Hell, he even avoided grabbing a copy of _Twilight_. He learned his lesson last time he reached for _A Brief History of Vampire Cults_ and nearly got his hand cut off by Raphael. “Do you have to watch my every move?”

Raphael shrugs, not backing away. “I have orders not to let you out of my sight.”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to stand an inch behind me breathing down my neck,” Simon tells him. He grabs the first book his hand lands on and holds it out to Raphael. “It’s not about vampires. Are you happy?”

Raphael snorts and backs away. “Nice choice, Simon. Yes, I’m extremely happy.”

Simon looks down at the book he picked out. _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_. Well, it could be worse. He shakes the book in Raphael’s face. “Don’t hate on the pants.”

Raphael puts his hands up. “Alright, I won’t.”

Simon makes his way to the couch, roughly shoving past Raphael on the way. Raphael growls at him, but Simon ignores it. After being stuck in here with Raphael for the past three weeks Simon has learned that Raphael is all bark and no bite. Well, aside from the time where Raphael actually _did_ bite him and turned him into a vampire for all eternity.

But since then Raphael has been nothing but nice. Which is odd, because when Simon had met Raphael back when he was human he was kind of an asshole. He wanted nothing to do with Simon, and acted as if he was scum just because he was human. Never mind the fact that Raphael used to be human too. But then Simon was attacked by an unknown vampire and nearly killed, and his best friend Clary begged Raphael to turn Simon and save his life. Simon has no idea why Raphael ever agreed to do it, or why he agreed to babysit Simon afterwards, but whatever it was, Simon’s almost grateful for it. A weirdly nice Raphael is better than a dick one.

As Simon gets comfortable on the couch Raphael settles on the armchair across from him. Simon tries to concentrate on his book, but it’s kind of hard to when Raphael is staring at him, his eyes hard and focused on Simon’s face.

Finally, Simon sighs and throws his book on the coffee table. Raphael raises an eyebrow. “Finished already?” Raphael asks with a slight smirk, as if he’s completely aware of the effect he has on Simon.

“I can’t concentrate with you staring at me like that,” Simon tells him. “Can you just do… _something_ other than sit there?”

“What?” Raphael asks, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. “Am I _distracting_ you?”

If Simon still had blood in his body he knows he’d be blushing. It’s true that Raphael is handsome, and there’s sometimes where he talks to Simon in a smooth and sultry tone, and Simon is sure Raphael is flirting. But then Raphael will stop talking or turn away, and Simon thinks that there’s nothing there.

Simon’s biggest problem, though, is that he’s not sure if _he_ wants there to be something between him and Raphael.

Simon changes the subject so that he doesn’t keep thinking about Raphael in that way, before things start to get awkward. “Can I talk to Clary?”

Raphael’s lips press together tightly and he narrows his eyes. “You know I can’t let you do that.”

Simon groans and drops his head on the back of the couch. “She hasn’t seen me in three weeks. I need to let her know that I’m okay. _Please_ just let me talk to her.”

“She knows you’re alive,” Raphael tells him with a small, resigned sigh. “Someone has already informed her of your status. I assure you, she has nothing to worry about.”

Simon shakes his head, sitting up. “You don’t know Clary like I do. She’s going to worry and worry until she hears from _me_ that I’m okay. Just _please_ let me talk to her, Raphael, and I won’t get annoyed at you anymore. I’ll be good from now on, I promise.”

Before Simon can even blink Raphael is sitting next to him on the couch, leaning over him. Once again, Simon finds himself thankful that blood can’t rise to his cheeks and make it obvious how he feels about being in this position with Raphael. Even if Raphael has his fangs bared and dangerously close to Simon’s throat.

“You don’t know _Camille_ like I do,” Raphael hisses. “I make one mistake and I’m dead. If it was up to me, I would _love_ to get rid of you and throw you into Clary’s arms. Do whatever you want to piss me off, but I’m much more afraid of Camille than I am of your peskiness.”

Ah yes. The elusive Camille. The one who is supposedly giving Raphael his orders to look after Simon and not let him know anything about vampirism. Raphael talks about her all the time, but Simon has never seen her. He’s starting to think Camille is an excuse for Raphael to treat Simon like shit.

“How do I know Camille is even real?” Simon retorts. Up until now he never dared to say that to Raphael’s face, too afraid of his reaction. But now Simon knows that Raphael won’t do anything to hurt him. “How do I know that you’re not just making up some scary vampire enchantress to scare me into doing whatever you tell me?”

Raphael shoots off the couch, surprised by Simon’s brazenness. Simon can understand that, he’s a little surprised by it, too.

Raphael wipes the shock off his face and it hardens again. “Believe me, you don’t want to meet her. I’d rather have you thinking she’s not real than to have you actually come face to face with her.”

“What, is it a little too early in our relationship to meet the parents?” Simon teases.

Raphael laughs, and Simon wonders if maybe this is the first time he’s seen his laugh. Not a teasing or a demeaning laugh, but a real, genuine laugh. “Very funny, Simon. But if we were actually in a relationship, I’d make sure you’d never meet Camille.”

“You’re already making sure of that,” Simon points out.

Raphael remains silent and turns away from Simon. Simon’s a little more than surprised that Raphael doesn’t have some kind of a witty comeback for that. What about Simon’s statement caught Raphael so off guard?

“Just go back to reading,” Raphael grumbles. “And no more arguing about Clary or Camille or anything else. Got it?”

Simon agrees, but more so out of confusion than submission.

***

Raphael hasn’t been back for a while, but that’s not what’s worrying Simon. There’s always a few hours out of the day where Raphael actually leaves Simon alone to hunt. He brings back a couple pints of blood for Simon and he tries to drink it without wondering if Raphael killed these people to keep Simon alive.

No, what has Simon worried isn’t that Raphael has been gone for hours. It’s that Raphael has been gone for hours and there’s currently someone creeping around downstairs. Raphael has kept Simon, and therefore himself, confined to the upper levels of the house. Raphael even comes in through the upstairs window whenever he returns from a hunt. So, either Raphael has changed up his routine or someone is breaking in.

Simon is inclined to think the latter, although he wishes it was the former.

He debates staying where he is, continuing to read _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ (yes, he continued to read it because it’s actually quite a sweet story) or going downstairs. He’s not afraid to go downstairs, despite knowing nothing about vampires or his abilities, he’s sure that he could figure it out and hold his own if he was attacked. What he’s afraid of is Raphael finding out about him breaking one of his number one rules: never go downstairs.

His choice gets made for him when the footsteps begin to make their way up the staircase. Simon sets his book down and stands up. He makes his way to the wall by the staircase, hiding so that he can have the element of surprise. He gets his fangs ready, hoping that it doesn’t take much to learn how to use them.

He’s a fast learner, he can do this. He hopes so.

The door swings open and before Simon can even think of lunging at the intruder they’ve got him pushed to the ground with a wooden stake hovering precariously over his heart. He looks up in fear, needing to see the person who’s going to end his vampire life before it even began.

He’s met with bright green eyes behind a curtain of fiery red hair. Oh shit.

“Clary?” Simon asks.

“Simon!” Clary gasps at nearly the same time. She throws the wooden stake away from her and pulls Simon into a tight embrace. “Oh my god, I thought you were dead!”

“Still alive,” Simon laughs, hugging her back just as excitedly. “Just being kept here by an obsessive vampire. And no, his name is not Edward Cullen.” He adds the last part quickly, knowing that if he didn’t make the joke, Clary would have.

“I know,” Clary laughs, lifting herself off of him and standing up. “Raphael has you on a tight leash. I’ve been begging him to let me talk to you but he wouldn’t let me.”

“You’ve been asking too?” Simon asks as he takes Clary’s hand to help him off the ground. “I’ve been asking every day, but the asshole never lets me.”

Clary bites her lip and looks around the room, avoiding Simon’s eyes. Simon knows her too well to understand that this is what she does when she’s trying to keep something from him. She should know Simon well enough to understand that it never works.

“Clary, what’s wrong?” Simon asks.

“It’s not just Raphael,” Clary admits. “I know you hate this situation as much as I do, but it’s not just Raphael.”

“What do you mean?” Simon asks, though he has an idea what she’s talking about.

“Raphael is just following orders from another vampire, one with much more power than him,” Clary tells him.

“Camille,” Simon says.

Clary tilts her head to the side. “He’s told you about her then? Why did you think he was the one making the decision to keep you from talking to me?”

Simon sighs and rubs a hand down his face. It’s a habit he’s grown into now that he doesn’t have glasses to accidentally knock off. “I thought he was making her up. To keep me from blaming him.”

Clary shakes her head. “She’s definitely real. She’s the one who wants to keep you from the outside world, from learning about vampires.”

“But why?” Simon asks.

“Because of me,” Clary says, giving him an apologetic look. “I’m the reason Camille won’t let you go, Simon. She wants to use you as leverage against me, and if you don’t understand your abilities, then you won’t try to break out. If she has you, then I won’t attack her.”

“So this isn’t a rescue mission,” Simon says, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, it is,” Clary says. “But you should understand that by breaking you out of here we’re making Camille very angry.”

“I don’t really care about Camille’s feelings,” Simon says, grabbing Clary’s arms. “Come on, let’s go.”

Clary stays where she is, staring at Simon with an unreadable expression. “I don’t think you understand, Simon. Camille’s going to be angry which means she’ll attack anyone and anything she thinks is responsible for this.”

Simon nods, not sure where Clary’s going with this.

“Including Raphael.”

Oh.

Simon lets go of Clary, backing away from her and wandering around the room that he’s become so familiar with these past few weeks. It’s one thing for Camille to attack Clary, he knows that she’s powerful and she’s got a whole crew of Shadowhunters behind her to help her out. But Raphael has no one, and who knows how much more powerful Camille is than him.

If he goes then Raphael will surely die. If he stays, then Simon’s fate is uncertain.

Now that he understands what exactly is going on he _really_ doesn’t want to stay. He doesn’t like that his being here is making Clary weaker, that she can’t do anything to Camille. But he doesn’t want to be responsible for Raphael’s death either.

“Simon?” Clary says. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wanted you to know what exactly would happen when you got out of here.”

Simon nods. “I understand.”

***

There’s a restlessness growing within Simon, making him shake his foot and run his thighs back and forth. He just needs to know, he can’t sit here any longer without knowing anything, without knowing whether or not—

“Simon.”

Simon looks up and relief fills his body. Raphael is here, alive and well. Not that he was all that worried, considering he never even left the house and Camille had no idea Clary, her mom Jocelyn, and her husband, Luke, were ever here.

“You’re still here,” Raphael said. “I thought Clary came to rescue you.”

Simon’s mouth drops open. “How did you—”

“Clary told me all about her little rescue mission,” Raphael says, sitting down next to Simon. “I know that you think I’m a villain, but I’m not. I’ve been talking to Clary and we’ve been trying to figure out a way to get you out of this. She said she came up with something, but it might cost me my life.”

“And you still agreed to it?” Simon asks incredulously. He thought that Raphael cared more about himself than anything else. Simon guesses he doesn’t really know Raphael that well at all.

“This war between the Shadowhunters and Camille is much bigger than you or I could ever understand,” Raphael says. “If the only way out of it is for me to die, then so be it.”

Simon stays silent for a moment. He thought that he was being the sacrificial one, giving up his freedom for Raphael’s life. But it was Raphael who was trying to sacrifice himself all along. Maybe he and Raphael are more similar than Simon ever thought.

“But you stayed,” Raphael continues, giving Simon an odd look. “Why did you stay, Simon? You could’ve left, you could be free right now.” He pauses, and when he speaks again his voice is lower, softer. “Why would you stay?”

Simon shrugs. “Because you would’ve died.”

Simon’s not sure what he was expecting in response, but it definitely wasn’t Raphael pressing his lips to his in a rough kiss. Simon remains still, not sure how to respond. But that was apparently the wrong thing to do because Raphael pulls away, and Simon finds himself missing the feeling of his lips against his.

“I’m sorry,” Raphael says quickly. His eyes are wide, and for the first time that Simon’s ever seen, he actually looks scared. Not of Camille, not of Shadowhunters trying to kill him, but of Simon’s reaction to a kiss. “I—I probably shouldn’t have done that. That was so inappropriate, and you’ve never even shown any romantic interest in me—”

Simon groans and grabs Raphael by the back of his head and pulls him in. Simon kisses him, and Raphael kisses back just as fiercely, grasping the hem of Simon’s shirt. Raphael pushes Simon back, forcing Simon to fall onto the couch. They break apart for just a moment while Raphael puts himself in Simon’s lap, and then he’s pulling Simon back in again.

Simon may have initiated this second kiss, but Raphael is the one who takes control of it. He swipes his tongue along Simon’s bottom lip, teasing him a little before Simon opens his mouth, letting Raphael in. Simon pulls Raphael closer to him, until there’s no space in between them at all, and it’s still not enough.

Simon pulls away for no reason other than needing a chance to breathe. He rests his forehead against Raphael’s and pants, still holding him close.

“Don’t be sorry,” Simon tells him in between gasps. “Believe me, I wanted it just as much as you did.”

Raphael smirks, pulling Simon into a hungry, yet brief kiss. “I’m not sure that’s possible, Simon. I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I met you.”

Simon backs up a little. Although it’s a little hard, since he’s pressed up against the back of the couch and Raphael chases his mouth wherever it goes. “You hated me when you met me. There’s no way you’ve been attracted to me for that long.”

Raphael shrugs, then skims his lips along Simon’s cheekbone, down to his throat. “Honestly? I was mostly being an asshole to you then because I thought you were dating Clary.”

Simon laughs, but it cuts off into a moan when Raphael bites lightly at his collarbone. “Clary and I would never date,” Simon sighs as Raphael continues to kiss down his chest. “We used to take baths together and run around naked in our front lawn. I could never think of her in a sexual way. Besides, Clary’s a lesbian.”

Raphael looks up sharply, surprised at this. Simon laughs, most people are surprised to learn that Clary’s gay, but he doesn’t get it. She wears plaid shirts, like, _all the time_. It’s pretty fucking obvious.

Then Raphael breaks into laughter, shaking his head. “God, I had no idea. I probably should have guessed. She and Isabelle are really close.”

Simon ignores that statement because his mind is hooked on something else. “You just said Go—the g-word. You’re a vampire. How is that even possible?”

Raphael leans forward and captures Simon’s lips in a kiss. “I have so much to teach you,” he mutters against Simon’s lips.

“You’re finally going to teach me how to use my vampire abilities?” Simon asks excitedly.

Raphael smirks and rolls his hips against Simon. Simon moans, his fingers digging in to the back of Raphael’s skull. “Not quite.”

***

The morning after Simon waits in bed while Simon makes breakfast. And by that he means Raphael goes out and hunts down someone’s blood. But Simon doesn’t really want to think about that. He feels better thinking that Raphael is in the kitchen, dancing to some cheesy Rolling Stones while making pancakes for Simon.

He hears the window in the living room open and he smiles. He crawls out of bed, grabbing his jeans and a t-shirt from the floor and pulling them on. He makes his way out to the living room, just now realizing how hungry he is.

“Hey Raphael,” Simon greets. “You got me something to drink?”

Raphael turns around, his eyes wide. It’s then that Simon notices that he’s not holding any blood. Simon frowns, because that doesn’t make any sense. He went out explicitly to get blood, why didn’t he get any? And why does he look so terrified?

Raphael speeds over to Simon and pushes him towards the doorway that leads to the staircase. “You need to get out of here, _now_.”

“What are you talking about?” Simon asks. He refuses to go anywhere without knowing what’s going on. Without knowing what’s going to happen to Raphael. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Camille,” Raphael whispers. “She’s here. Clary and Jocelyn attacked her last night, and now she’s coming here to kill you. You need to leave now.”

Simon holds his ground, refusing to budge. “If I leave then she’ll kill you.”

“I know.”

Simon shakes his head, grabbing Raphael’s arms. “I’m not leaving. I can help you fight her.”

“You _can’t_ , Simon,” Raphael grumbles. “She’s centuries old. She knows how to use her powers and she knows how to use them _well_. You’ve been a vampire for three weeks and you don’t know how to use your abilities.”

“And whose fault is that?” Simon spits. He doesn’t mean to blame Raphael, not now that he knows everything that’s going on is beyond his control, but he’s nervous and he doesn’t know what he can say to get Raphael to let him stay.

“Simon, this isn’t the time for arguing,” Raphael says. “Just go. Luke is waiting for you downstairs. He’ll help you escape without Camille noticing.”

“Then come with me,” Simon says. “You don’t have to die, Raphael.”

Raphael grabs Simon by the neck and kisses him roughly. Simon automatically kisses him back. It’s oddly sweet, as if neither of them are in a life or death situation right now. Raphael slows down the kiss until finally he pulls away, almost reluctantly.

“Just go, Simon,” Raphael says. “I promise, I’ll be fine.”

“She’s going to kill you,” Simon argues.

“I’ve lived this long under Camille’s rule,” Raphael tells him. “I can handle this. Go.”

“Raphael—”

“ _Simon_!”

A shrill voice echoes throughout the building. Raphael’s eyes widen even further and he forcefully shoves Simon towards the staircase. “That’s Camille. Simon, you have to go. It’s not going to help anyone if we’re both dead.”

Simon nods and follows Raphael’s orders, but not without one last kiss. He hurries down the staircase until he accidentally sets his vampire speed in motion. He nearly smashes his face into the front door, but a hand reaches out and grabs him just in time. In his dizziness, Simon’s terrified that it’s Camille, that Raphael’s escape plan failed, but he’s looking into the smiling face of Luke.

“Someone said you needed our help,” Luke says.

“You need to go upstairs and help Raphael,” Simon says. “He’s fighting Camille all by himself. He’s never going to make it.”

“By himself?” Luke says, raising an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Where are you Camille!” someone shouts from upstairs. And that sounds like Jocelyn.

“Or are you too scared to come out and fight?” someone else shouts. And yep. That’s definitely Clary.

Simon looks back to Luke, who’s smirking. “Don’t worry, Simon, Raphael is going to be fine. Now come on, let’s get you out of here.”

***

Simon can’t stop pacing around Jocelyn and Luke’s apartment. He knows he has nothing to worry about. No matter how powerful Camille might be, she’s no match for Raphael, Clary, _and_ Jocelyn. But there’s always something that can go wrong. And it’s not like he’s the only one worrying here. Luke hasn’t been able to stop shaking his leg since he and Simon got here. If Luke can be worried so can Simon.

“They’re fine, Simon,” Luke says for the hundredth time in the past hour. “They have to be.” Simon has no idea if he keeps saying this for Simon’s sake or his own.

“Of course they are,” Simon mutters. But he keeps pacing.

And it continues. For what seems like hours on end until finally the door creaks open and Jocelyn and Clary are poking their heads inside. Luke rushes to Jocelyn and hugs her so tightly that he picks her up, spinning her around. Simon runs to Clary and hugs her.

“You guys are alright,” Simon says, but his body is still tightly wound-up. “Is Raphael—”

“Okay? I think so.”

Simon breaks out of Clary’s hold at the sound of Raphael’s voice. He pulls Raphael into a hug before kissing him deeply, reassuring himself over and over in his mind that _he’s fine, he’s here, he’s_ alive.

“It’s nice to see you too, Simon,” Raphael says when they break apart.

“Um, what’s going on here?” Clary asks slyly. She gives Simon a knowing glance, as if she’s known all along that this would happen. Meanwhile, Jocelyn and Luke just look confused.

“Clary, Raphael and I are…” he trails off and looks to Raphael, not sure what to call them yet. They’ve kissed, _a lot_ , and they had sex, but did it mean as much to Raphael as it did to Simon?

“Dating,” Raphael finishes, smiling at Simon. “If you’re okay with that?”

Simon smiles back. “I’m okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated, though not necessary.


End file.
